wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Archaeology
Archaeology is a secondary profession that will be released in the upcoming expansion, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. *Intended as a casual profession for players to enjoy in their "downtime".http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/world-of-warcraft-cataclysm-e3-2010-hands-on *Focused on locating, piecing together, and appraising artifacts unearthed by the Cataclysm. *Interacting with an artifact you find is similar to other gathering professions. It has been specifically stated that you will be able to track both Artifacts and your regular "tracking" for gathering professions. Instead of tracking individual nodes, you will instead search marked regions. *Artifacts will go into a new artifact journal instead of your inventory. *Placing an artifact in your journal will allow you to "study" it and progressively unlock new rewards. *Unlocks unique rewards such as vanity pets, mounts, and other "toys", with occasional rare quality weapons or armor. *Players will be able to read ancient runes found amidst ruins and in dungeons to provide themselves and other players with buffs. *Some items and discoveries will be heavily geared towards expanding the game's lore, filling in plot holes, and documenting the history of the world as it was before the Cataclysm. Players will reportedly be able to compile what amounts to a lore database.http://pc.ign.com/articles/109/1096848p1.html *A mock-up of the Archaeology interface is presented as a hand-written journal, with a listing of artifacts, relics, and related reagents and tasks, as well as artwork and a description for each relic. Artifacts are also given a "black market value", indicating that they can perhaps be sold for profit. There has been an indication that your journal may come with some form of "mini-game" to study findings. Description Upon learning the Archaeology secondary profession the player receives two new profession abilites - Survey and Archaeology (Skill). There are 12 fields of research players can explore, each relating to a race in the game, ie. Troll, Night Elf, Dwarf, Tol'Vir. Using the Survey skill players need to gather 30 Archaeology Fragments of one type, ie. Dwarf Archaeology Fragment, from Archaeology Finds of the same type. They can then Solve the current stage of this race's research and will receive an item upon doing so. Trainers Horde players learn Archaeology from certain NPCs belonging to The Reliquary faction, Alliance players do so at Explorers' League NPCs. ;Alliance * Harrison Jones (Stormwind) * Darnella Winford ;Horde * Belloc Brightblade (Orgrimmar) * Adam Hossack (Undercity) * Elynara Locations Dig sites have three finds before they get tapped out and a new one opens up. There are four dig sites active at any one time on each of the four continents. Get to a dig site and use to drop a telescope pointing in the direction of the find with an attached red-yellow-green marker. Red is over 100 yards away, yellow is 50-100 yards away, green is <50 yards away. Players must be within ~10 yards of the find for it to appear. Eastern Kingdoms Kalimdor Outland Northrend Rewards Archaeology was originally intended to allow advancement in the now-scrapped Path of the Titans system, and would have reportedly awarded players with Ancient Glyph slots and recipes. At present, known rewards include various non-combat items as well as the occasional rare loot. Players will be able to piece together skeletal fragments to create a skeletal raptor mount. Players can also read ancient runes found in ruins and dungeons to give buffs to themselves and others. ;Achievements * * * * * * * References Category:Archaeology Category:Cataclysm Category:WoW professions Category:WoW secondary professions